


I've Got The Devil In My Corner

by Beanbag_boi



Category: Lucifer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanbag_boi/pseuds/Beanbag_boi
Summary: After the death of his father Stiles can barely stand to be here. Stiles is just so tired of fighting all the time, of being put last and being hurt. So he leaves. He packs his things, sells his house and is gone that week. He finds a place in Los Angeles for fairly cheap and settles. Now that he has the time all he wants to do is rest, but a certain devil is interested. His entire life, every person has desired him...except this one. Lucifer just has to find out why.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	I've Got The Devil In My Corner

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first one so let me know in the comments what you think!  
> .  
> This will eventually be rated Explicit but its slow burn  
> .  
> Im not sure how many chapters yet so let's figure that out together!  
> .  
> Enjoy!❤

The Sheriff died on a Sunday. It was ironic really Stiles was never religious but his dad was, however briefly. Stiles always figured that his "God" would always protect him, even if he didn't wish it sometimes he still loved his dad. It didn't matter anymore anyway, his dad was in the ground covered in dirt, cold and blue. It only took 24 hours for maggots to enter the body, maybe his dad was already getting infested. He didn't deserve to die, but he did deserve that much. Serves him right.

"Stiles...we're sorry for your loss". Turning around Stiles came face to face with Scott and his pack. He really didn't want to talk to them right now, let alone acknowledge their presence. Scott then moved forward to hug him but Stiles moved out of the way. "What the fuck do you want Scott?" Still out of his reach, he turned fully to face the young Alpha. Not willing to put his back to Scott he continued "No seriously, why the hell did you even show up, I don't want you here." He didn't want Scott at his dad funeral, at his house or even his life. He was so done. 

"I just wanted to show my support, we all did. You know this whole thing was an accident right? I won't ask for an apology now cause well duh, but later when we can talk ya?" Now Stiles was fully facing him. An apology for fucking what? "First off what the hell do I have to apologize for? And secondly...accident. Accident! Your the reason my dad is dead! What the fuck is wrong with you! Are you kidding me, we're at my dad's FUNERAL SCOTT are you actually serious right now!" 

Now he was starting to get some attention, people were glancing over at him clutching their chests. Scoffing Scott twisted his arms and half glared at Stiles; The rest of the pack wandered away, not wanting to be near their irritated Alpha, it threw them off. "I know where we are Stiles I'm not dumb, obviously I'm talking about the fact that your dad wasn't home. The only reason he got hurt was because he was out poking his nose in stuff that has nothing to do with him. If he didn't get in the way of me saving that girl he'd probably be alive y'know? When this is all over you can apologize for him being out, but that can wait till later. Right now ill just be here for you, like a proper bestfriend." Scott tried to hug him again, but Stiles moved further away.

"You know Scott...everyday of my life has been a fight. I fought off Jackson for you, I fought for mom when she was sick, I fought with dad every day for years. And then...I fought with you, for this pack and for the lives of Beacon hills." Moving further away from Scott, Stiles turned around and clung to himself. Red rimmed eyes piercing through Scott he took a deep breath and continued. "I'm tired of fighting, I just want to rest and take care of myself for once! I just wanna put myself first..."


End file.
